With My Last Breath
by NewVoice
Summary: While stuck in the underwater oil rig TK finally admits his feelings for Kari, although not in the way that he wanted to. TK/Kari Oneshot.


**A/N My first digimon fanfiction :D Takes place during episode 16 of season 2 (20,000 Digileauges under the sea) It's not exactly crucial that you watch the episode first, all you need to know is that their trapped underwater. :p**

* * *

><p><strong>With My Last Breath<strong>

The 2nd generation of Digidestined were waiting at the bottom room of the oil rig. They had just sent Cody for help in the escape pod a little while ago. The rest of the team; Davis, TK, Kari, Yolei and the digimon were stuck waiting. It had only been about half an hour but already the group could already feel the oxygen in the space thinning, running out. The feeling was tense and depressing all around. Davis and Yolei were already fighting.

"Will you stop taping your foot?" Davis snapped, looking towards Yolei. The other degidestined crossed her arms and faced him.

"I can do whatever I want, your not the boss of me Davis!" Yolei yelled, stomping her foot.

"Will you two be quiet. Arguing is not going to solve anything." TK told the two of them. "All your doing is wasting the oxygen. So can you please just sit down." Davis and Yolei looked from TK to each other before turning and storming off in opposite directions. TK sighed and slid down the wall he was leaning against.

This whole day had turned from a harmless hunt into a fight for their lives, something that no one was prepared for. The last thing TK needed was to hear members of the team arguing among themselves.

"Hey TK," Kari said coming up beside him. She had been oddly quiet since Cody had left. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Have a seat. The floor is fine." TK patted the space next to him and Kari sat down. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Neither knowing what to say to the other. Neither even moved until Kari laid her head on TK's shoulder, causing a blush to cross his cheeks. Kari remained oblivious to her friends embarrassment.

"Do you think Cody's going to make it back in time?" Kari asked out of no where, not looking at TK. The blond boy thought for a moment before putting his arm around Kari.

"I'm not sure Kari. I hope so." TK looked down and smiled an encouraging smile at Kari, even though she couldn't see. "And all we can really do is hope, right?"

"Your crest is Hope." Kari laughed. "You have to say that Hope is important. I could say we have to believe in the Light because it's my crest."

"We do need to believe in the Light." TK raised his hand and gently put it under Kari's chin, turning her head to face him. "Light and Hope. They go together. Always have and always will." TK smiled at Kari, who returned it and leaned back into his chest. They crumbled back into their silence, leaving TK with nothing to do but think.

To think about how his arm felt so right around Kari's waist. How her smile made his heartbeat increase. How her voice sounded like and angels choir to his ears. How the faint smell of her strawberry perfume made his mind dizzy with pleasure. TK had realized only a short time ago that he was in love with Kari. Ever since the day that she had almost disappeared in class. Since then though, he hasn't been able to do anything about it. Every time he would try something would get in his way. TK sighed involuntarily.

"TK?" Kari spoke up again. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no. Nothing at all. I was just thinking." TK stuttered, embarrassed that Kari had heard him. A blush found its way across his cheeks again.

"Thinking about what?"

"Well..." TK started, but was interrupted. Yolei had suddenly burst into a violent coughing fit. The pair watched as Hawkmon went to help her. "The airs getting thinner." TK said, glad for the change in topic.

"I hope Cody found Joe and their on their way here now. We don't have much time left." Kari said, her voice wavering with fear. TK held her tighter to him. He knew that she was right. His head was started to get foggy from the decrease in oxygen.

"I'm sure they are and right now Ikkakumon is jumping into the sea and swimming towards us." TK said, not truly believing it himself. Apparently Kari didn't believe it either.

"What if this is the end TK?" Kari said, looking up at him with fear in her eyes. "After everything we've been through, lack of air is whats going to do us in."

"You can't think like that Kari." TK told her.

"Is their anything you wish you would have done? Anything you regret?" Kari asked. TK realized that he wouldn't be able to just ignore the fact that they could die. TK felt himself slide a little lower on the floor. His mind was becoming foggier.

"I have one major regret..." TK said, not being able to stop himself. He looked nervously at Kari, praying that she wouldn't make him expand on it. There was a heavy pause.

"Well what is it?" Kari asked. TK thought for a moment. This was his chance, possibly his last chance to tell Kari how he felt. TK looked carefully at Kari, and then notice how suddenly she felt heavier in his arms. It was like she was loosing the strength to support herself. That made up TK's mind.

"I love you." TK said, looking Kari in the eye. He could see the shock in her face but couldn't stop himself from talking. "I've loved you for a while, but I only realized recently why I cared so much about you. I love how your so compassionate and sweet. Your amazing Kari, any guy would be lucky to have you in his life. I feel blessed for just knowing you."

"TK I-" Kari started but TK interrupted. He had started to see black spots in his eyes and it was getting harder to breath.

"I couldn't risk the chance of dying without telling you." TK felt tears start to form in his eyes. He wiped them away frustrated. "I love you, and if we get out of this I swear to Angemon that I will do everything in my power to make you mine." TK suddenly felt extremely lightheaded. Without warning he fell over to the floor, releasing his grip on Kari.

"TK! TK!" Kari cried. It barely registered with TK though, and soon between the black blobs in his eye sight he say Kari fall too, right in front of him. Around him he heard Davis and Yolei dropping, along with the digimon. He was about to close his eyes when he felt something on his hand. He looked and realized that Kari had stretched out her hand to hold his.

"I...love you...too TK." Kari said weakly. Tk laced his fingers through hers and closed his eyes. As he found it getting harder and harder to breath, almost to the point it was impossible, he could help but feel satisfied that he had used his last breath to tell Kari how he felt.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN I thought this was so cute. I'm watching all the digimon episodes online right now so i just had to write this after watching 20,000 Digileauges under the sea.**


End file.
